1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image data transmission method that transfer image data to an external system via a network or the like at the time of execution of a workflow, a program for implementing the method, and a storage medium storing the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image processing apparatuses have a network function and are connectable to a network such as a local area network (LAN). This means that image processing apparatuses are connectable to various systems via a network. FIG. 13 shows an exemplary network environment in which an image processing apparatus is connected to various systems via a network.
A reference numeral 100 designates a network, which is an arbitrary network system such as the Internet or an intranet. A reference numeral 101 designates an image processing apparatus, which is connected to the network 100. It should be noted that although in the illustrated example, only one image processing apparatus 101 is connected to the network 100, a plurality of image processing apparatuses 101 may be connected to the network.
Reference numerals 102(1), 102(2), 102(3), and 102(4) designate arbitrary network systems connected to the network 100. It should be noted that although in the illustrated example, four systems are connected to the network, a plurality of systems more than four may be connected to the network. Moreover, for the simplification of explanation, an arbitrary one of the systems is referred to as the system 102(X). Also, one system different from the system 102(X) is referred to as the system 102(Y). Examples of the system 102(X) include an SMB server, an FTP server, an SMTP server, a work system such as an ERP system closely related to actual office work, and a business support system.
A reference numeral 103 designates an information terminal such as a personal computer (PC), which is connected to the network 100. It should be noted that although in the illustrated example, only one information terminal 103 is connected to the network, a plurality of information terminals 103 may be connected to the network.
As described above, the image processing apparatus 101 can be connected to various systems 102(X) via the network 100.
Further, in recent years, the image processing apparatus 101 have various functions of, for example, transmitting generated document data by e-mail and storing generated document data in a data storage area called a box as well as basic functions such as copying and printing. Here, the document data means image data handled in the image processing apparatus, such as image data generated by the image processing apparatus scanning an original, and a received facsimile image.
The functions of the image processing apparatus 101 used for office work such as copying, e-mail transmission, and storage in a box are not only used separately, but also used in combination. For example, there may be a case where “document data generated by scanning an original is stored in a box and transmitted by e-mail to all persons concerned”. Also, there may be a case where “a plurality of pieces of data stored in a box are combined into one (combined into one piece of data) and printed.”
In such cases, a user has to separately set the individual functions. It is inconvenient for the user to make settings whenever he/she uses the image processing apparatus 101. For this reason, there has been proposed an application that can set each of the individual functions such as copying, e-mail transmission, and storage in a box as one work item, register in advance the order in which a plurality of work items are executed and the contents of settings as to processing on the work items, define the work items as a workflow that can be executed as a sequential processing flow, and execute the workflow. Similarly, there has been proposed a service processing apparatus that controls not only the individual functions of the image processing apparatus 101 but also a plurality of services of the image processing apparatus 101 in cooperation with each other (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-287860).
Further, there has been proposed a method in which at the time of execution of a work item “Send”, an attribute information file storing attribute information related to document data generated by scanning an original is created, and the attribute information file as well as the document data is transmitted (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-134294).
FIGS. 13 and 14 are views showing how an attribute information file as well as document data generated through scanning by the image processing apparatus 101 is transmitted to the system 102(X) and/or the system 102(Y). As shown in the figures, the attribute information file stores system information such as a name and IP address of the image processing apparatus 101, user information such as a user name of a user who has performed scanning, the name of a department to which the user belongs, and an extension number, and so on. Namely, an attribute information file includes information that is referred to when some processing is performed on document data generated through scanning by another system or program.
However, according to the above prior art, regarding workflows in which document data generated through scanning by the image processing apparatus is transmitted with an attribute information file to the system (X), what attributes should be stored in the attribute information file has to be set in advance for each of the workflows.
In general, an attribute information file includes data (information) that is referred to by a system that processes received document data. For this reason, if an attribute information file does not include attribute values required by a system that processes received document data, it does not make sense.
Moreover, attributes stored in attribute information files differ according to systems that process document data. Namely, attributes to be stored in an attribute information file have to be defined for each workflow. Moreover, as shown in FIG. 14, when a user wants to transmit attribute information files with different contents to the system 102(X) and the system 102(Y), it is not enough for the user to define only one workflow, but the user has to define workflows corresponding in number to the number of systems as transmission destinations. Also, the user has to repeatedly scan the same paper document by executing workflows corresponding in number to the number of attribute information files.